catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Japan 1983/Score
The Shiki Japan Production opened in 1983 and was originally based off the original London production. The show went through a major overhaul in 1998 (from the Fukuoka run) that introduced new choreography, staging and character designs. Alterations to the music were also made, including the removal of "Pekes and the Pollicles". Another round of revisions were made in 2018 (from the Tokyo run), including the reintroduction of "Pekes and the Pollicles" and updated music for "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer". Notable features of the Japanese Scores: Original (1983-1998) * Two cast recordings of this score exist: 1985 Japanese cast recording, 1989 Japanese cast recording * Grizabella is included in "Jellicle Songs" and "Naming of Cats" in an ensemble costume * Tugger wore a white Elvis-inspired costume (changed in 1998) * Misto's song costume was almost entirely black (changed in 1998) Long Run (1998-2018) * One cast recording of this score exists: 2001 Japanese demo (four tracks only) * Grizabella is included in "Jellicle Songs" and "Naming of Cats" in an ensemble costume (as a calico cat similar to Jemima's design) * Victoria and Coricopat dance the "Invitation to the Jellicle Ball" after Victoria's White Cat Solo * Jennyanydots makes her entrance from an oven not a car boot *The Gumbie Trio are Jemima, Jellylorum and Tantomile *Tugger's white costume was changed to a Mick Jagger-inspired leopard print on a black leather base *Tugger pulls a female audience member up to the stage and dances with them during his song *Jemima sings "Grizabella the Glamour Cat" * "Pekes and the Pollicles" was cut in its entirety * Cassandra and Tumblebrutus dance a pas de deux on the giant tire * During "The Moments of Happiness", the cast dance in pairs including Cassandra and Tumblebrutus, Tantomile and Gilbert, Rumpleteazer and Sillabub, Bombalurina and Mungojerrie * Munkustrap fights Macavity * Mistoffelees' song costume was changed from all black to the typical black jacket with a fluffy, white bib * Mistoffelees sings part of his song *Bombalurina is Mistoffelees' assistant when he performs the magic trick to bring back Old Deuteronomy *Sillabub, not Victoria as in Western productions, is the first cat to touch Grizabella Modern (used since 2018) * One cast recording of this score exists: 2019 Japanese cast recording * Grizabella is included in "Jellicle Songs" and "Naming of Cats" in an ensemble costume (as a calico cat similar to Jemima's design) * Victoria and Coricopat dance the "Invitation to the Jellicle Ball" after Victoria's White Cat Solo *Mistoffelees sings the "Invitation to the Jellicle Ball" *Jennyanydots makes her entrance from an oven not a car boot *The Gumbie Trio are Jemima, Jellylorum and Tantomile *Tumblebrutus, Gilbert, and Rumpus Cat sing the "Terrible Bore" line in "The Rum Tum Tugger" *Tugger no longer pulls a female audience member up to the stage during his song, and instead dances with them in the aisle *Jellylorum sings the "Curious Beast" line in "The Rum Tum Tugger" that is usually sung by Bombalurina in western productions *All the female cats fawn over and dance with Tugger during his song, except Sillabub who isn't interested in Tugger and doesn't join in *Jemima and Jellylorum sing "Grizabella the Glamour Cat" instead of Demeter and Bombalurina. There is no reprise of this song in Memory Act 1. *Sillabub sings the lines in "Bustopher Jones" that are usually sung by Bombalurina in western productions. *New music arrangement for "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer", with an 8/8 manic patter section (usually 7/8 in the common version but also used in the Broadway Revival) *"The Pekes and the Pollicles" was reintroduced in 2018 after being cut in 1998; it is sung by Munkustrap with a solo dance by Rumpus Cat in the second half *Sillabub does the "I believe it is Old Deuteronomy" line that is usually sung by Coricopat and Tantomile in western productions *Cassandra and Tumblebrutus dance a pas de deux on the giant tire in the middle of the "Jellicle Ball" (instead of Victoria and a male cat as is usually the case in Western productions) *During "The Moments of Happiness", the cast dance in pairs including Cassandra and Tumblebrutus, Tantomile and Gilbert, Rumpleteazer and Sillabub, Bombalurina and Mungojerrie *Sillabub sings the "Moonlight" and "Daylight" refrains *The Aria is sung in "Growltiger's Last Stand". The "Chi e la? Mi amore! ... Sono qui" lines are sung in Italian, but the rest of the song is in Japanese. *The staging of Macavity has almost all the cast join instead of just the ensemble females *Macavity's costume was changed so he no longer wears a hat and cape *Munkustrap fights Macavity *The Macavity Fight Uses The Music From The Broadway Revival. *Mistoffelees no longer sings in his song *Victoria is Mistoffelees' assistant when he performs the magic trick to bring back Old Deuteronomy (previously it was Bombalurina) *Sillabub sings the soprano part in "Memory" Category:Production Scores